This invention relates to a connector comprising a lock mechanism for locking a mated state of the connector with a mating connector.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP A 2009-543296 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 60, Patent Document 1 discloses a plug 900 (connector) mateable with a receptacle (mating connector) which is not illustrated but is arranged in a guide frame 950. The plug 900 comprises an actuator 910 and a latch arm 920. The actuator 910 and the latch arm 920 form a lock mechanism, and the guide frame 950 forms a mating lock mechanism. In detail, the actuator 910 is formed with a front end portion 915 which is vertically thick. The latch arm 920 extends over the front end portion 915 of the actuator 910. The latch arm 920 has a hook 925, and the guide frame 950 is formed with an opening 955. When the plug 900 is mated with the receptacle, the hook 925 of the lock mechanism is inserted into the opening 955 of the mating lock mechanism so that the mated state is locked.
The lock mechanism of Patent Document 1 is provided outside of a fit portion of the connector. Moreover, the mating connector as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is generally arranged within a case of an electronic device. When the mating connector is arranged within the case, the mating connector is sometimes provided with no mating lock mechanism. Under a situation where no mating lock mechanism is provided, the case sometimes includes no space through which the lock mechanism can be inserted. More specifically, there is a situation where a portion or a member is provided on a moving path of the connector and blocks the lock mechanism upon mating of the connector with the mating connector. In this situation, the connector cannot be mated with the mating connector.